De ti me enamore
by CeliiPG
Summary: Draco Malfoy, hundido después de la guerra, busca la manera de darle la estabilidad perdida a su familia, y la única solución que le parece buena es casarse con Hermione Granger, sin saber que el destino quizás le juegue una mala broma.


Una cabellera castaña se hacía paso por la gente que estaba esa mañana en la estación King's Cross, ese día regresaba a Hogwarts, el lugar que había defendido hace apenas unos meses con tanto amor, el lugar al cual quería regresar. Sabía que se encontraría con sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, con los cuales había salvado al mundo mágico de manos de Voldemort, sonrió con tristeza, le era difícil enfrentarse a todos esos recuerdos…

Había recuerdos, muchos recuerdos...

Podrían haber cicatrizado todas esas heridas provocadas en la guerra, pero había unas en su corazón que nunca sanarían.

A lo lejos vio una cabellera pelirroja, sabía que estaban allí, apresuro aún más su paso, cuando de pronto cocho con algo o más bien con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Granger- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Malfoy! lo siento, no te vi- le respondió rápidamente, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba.

-De eso ya me di cuenta Granger- dijo con voz fastidiosa- espero tengas más cuidado por donde caminas- y se dio la vuelta, marchándose con su caminar altivo

Hermione visualizo a sus amigos y corrió a donde estaban dejándose caer en los brazos de Harry

-¡Harry!- grito entusiasmada- no sabes cuánto te extrañe

-Yo igual te extrañe mucho Herms- le dijo mientras la abrazaba tierna mente

-¿Y a mí no me darás nada?- le pregunto Ron con una sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazo, ella sonrió.

- no seas celoso, ambos son mis amigos- le contesto mientras le abrasaba -¿Y Ginny?, ¿dónde está?- dijo mientras buscaba con su vista a la pequeña de los Weasley

-Aquí estoy Hermione- le contesto una voz a sus espaldas- ¿creías que se iban a deshacer tan fácil de mí?

-Claro que no Ginny- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- tengo tantas cosas que contarte- le susurro a su oído.

-Oigan- interrumpió Ron- ya se dieron cuenta quien regresara a Hogwarts- dijo mientras veía a un punto de tras de Hermione

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo, mirando al mismo sitio.

-Malfoy- les contesto Ron

-No puedo creer que ese hurón vaya a regresar a Hogwarts- dijo Ginny indignada

-Oh chicos vamos, no es tan malo, ya saben nosotros lo salvamos de ir a Azkaban y él nos salvó de manos de Voldemort en su mansión- dijo Hermione recordando su encuentro accidental sucedido unos minutos antes

- Bueno, tendremos mucho tiempo de hablar en el tren, por ahora creo que deberíamos subir, no quiero que nos ganen los mejores lugares- le dijo Harry a los chicos, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Todos subieron al tren, pero nadie se percató de unos ojos grises que observaban con gran atención a la castaña.

Draco, estaba esperando a sus "amigos", si así se les podía llamar a esa bola de tontos aduladores que le aplaudían sus estupideces, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con él.

-Fíjate por dónde camina Granger- dijo con voz irritada

-¡Malfoy! lo siento, no te vi- le respondió la castaña con algo de sorpresa en su voz

-De eso ya me di cuenta Granger- le escupió el rubio con voz fastidiosa marchándose de ese lugar, era obvio que se sorprendiera de verlo ahí, ¿qué hacía un ex-mortifago regresando al colegio después de una guerra en la cual él había luchado en el lado equivocado?, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo había regresado para tranquilizar a su madre, "mamá"- pensó con tristeza- "como es que terminamos así, como es posible que los Malfoy caímos tan bajo, ¡solo por esa estupidez de la pureza de la sangre!"

-Draco, ¡amigo!- escucho la voz de Nott a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- pensé que quizás no regresabas, ya vez que con todos esos aurores rodeando tu casa e investigándolos...

-Era mi única opción y lo sabes, ya que Potter evito que nos encerraran en Azakaban, mi madre pensó que era mejor idea regresar al colegio- dijo con fastidio,

- te entiendo, no fue la única madre que pensó eso, escuche que Pansy está por aquí y quizás también Blaise, así que tendremos algo de diversión- le comento Nott sonriendo pícara mente

Draco solo le miró, tenía mejores cosas que planear en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo bebiendo whisky de fuego con sus compañeros de casa

-Mejor subamos al tren Draco, y busquemos a los demás- le dijo Nott mientras le sonreía a unas Slytherin d curso

-Sube tú, ahora te alcanzo- le respondió Draco, mirando una cabellera castaña, que cualquiera reconocería a kilómetros.

Nadie podía imaginar lo que Draco estaba pensando, pero, se le había ocurrido la mejor forma de recuperar el estatus perdido.

Hermione Granger sería su boleto para una vida sin problemas, una vida sin tener que ir a Azkaban.


End file.
